


debts repaid

by jwookjinbinary



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ALL IN THE PAST, M/M, Major Character Death (Past), also small tw, beta'd by my dad thank you baba, but ill try to keep it as light hearted as possible, follow my twt for updates lol, intended lowercase, jisung and chenle are bffs only because in this household we do not condone necrophilia, this fic talks abt death and stuff, this is like my second time trying to write a chapter fic bye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwookjinbinary/pseuds/jwookjinbinary
Summary: when jisung went with his friends on a vacation to the woods, the last thing he expected was to meet a ghost.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 7





	debts repaid

**Author's Note:**

> whooo so this is my second attempt at a chaptered fic, this time with my current ults!!
> 
> i don't really have anything to say other than updates will be slow, and ty for checking out this nerd's fic lmao
> 
> (also stream make a wish and from home!!)

jisung wakes up 10 minutes before they arrive at the site, squinting at the view of the setting sun right outside the car window. jeno and jaemin are still passed out next to him, heads laying on top of each other. jisung quietly squeals and snaps a picture to show taeyong later. renjun and donghyuck are already awake, bickering about something jisung’s half asleep brain can’t comprehend. mark turns around in his seat at shotgun, johnny humming whatever new english song is on the radio as he turns the corner.

mark smiles at jisung and hands him a water bottle. “how was your sleep, sungie?”, he asks. the older boy is looking the most content jisung has seen ever since the school year started. probably because it’s the first time he’s rested in weeks.

“it was ok.”, jisung uncaps the water and takes a sip, watching the sun disappear over the horizon. the sky is beautiful, pink and purple and orange. jisung takes a picture of that too, and adds it to his folder titled “sky pictures from all around the world”.

\--

the sky is already a dark blue when they arrive at the cabin, stars appearing at the top of the sky. mark and jisung hop out of the car, the latter running straight towards the snow, giggling as he lies down, feeling content and happy.

“jisung!”, renjun yells, half out of the car. beside him, jeno struggles to prop up a sleepy jaemin. “come back here, you'll get a cold.” jisung jogs over, with a wide smile and snow still stuck to his hair. jaemin’s fully awake now, and he coos when he sees the younger boy, reaching over to carefully brush the snow away.

johnny pops open the trunk, reaching in and taking out two of the overnight bags. mark and jeno do the same, while everyone else picks out the trash and snacks that have accumulated in the seats over the course of 6 hours.

jeno nudges the door open and they’re all immediately hit with a wave of warm air, the fireplace still burning from the previous residents forgetting to put out the fire. johnny takes out the piece of paper the receptionist gave them, as the other 6 boys set down their luggage.

“there are three bedrooms,” johnny reads, eyes scanning over the paper, “a single, one with two separate beds, and the last room has two bunk beds. what does everyone want?”

the 6 boys look at each other, seeming to have a conversation only with their eyes. donghyuck finally looks up and smiles at johnny.

“you should take the single bedroom, johnny hyung. we’ll decide the rest by ourselves.”

\--

‘deciding by themselves’, it turns out, happens to involve a full blown pillow fight in the living room. donghyuck cheers and loops an arm around mark’s shoulders as they come out victorious, winning the second biggest bedroom. jisung giggles quietly as he gathers his overnight stuff and follows a pouting jaemin into their own room.

the youngest boy is quick to claim the bunk closest to the window, staring up at the night sky. right next to his head, renjun climbed up the ladder to the bunk above.

“goodnight”, he whispered, the lights flipping off as jeno walked back in from his shower.

“goodnight” jisung whispered back, turning over on his side and snuggling into the thin blanket. right before he drifted off to sleep, he was sure he felt something cool brush against his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter for updates: @ninebinary !!
> 
> (if anyone could teach me how to attach links it would be appreciated)


End file.
